Want You To Want Me
by Blue Topaz
Summary: Songfic 'Want You To Want Me' by Anggun, with a twist. Missing Scene (therefore BIG SPOILER) from Season 6 'The Other Guys'. Please read the lyric carefully, I was being sarcastic ...


TITLE: Want You To Want Me

AUTHOR: Blue Topaz, blue-topaz@lycos.com

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Humor, Missing Scene, Songfic.

SUMMARY: Songfic with a twist.

PAIRING: none

SPOILERS: 'The Other Guys'

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended. The song 'Want You To Want Me' is by Anggun and used without permission

Please do not post or distribute this story without the author's permission.

Copyright by Blue Topaz, 2002

************************************

****

**_I'm here give me a glance_**

**_Been following you like a shadow_**

**_This is how I spend my time _**

**_Dreaming about our days tomorrow_**

She was ... perfect. I knew it from the first time I laid my eyes on her. Brain, brawn and beauty, she had it all. Ahhh ... she was a goddess in disguise, sent from heaven to light up my life. Her smile could transform my solid heart into a squishy jelly, her voice sent shivers to my soul and her eyes were a picture of exquisiteness.

I always look for a reason to go to her lab and see her. It isn't difficult when we do the same job. So, after I stumbled on some calculations, I went to see her. She was looking at something through the microscope.

"Excuse me." I tried to get to her attention.

She looked up and smiled when she saw me, "Hi. How can I help you?"

My stomach leaped every time she did that. I was not ashamed to admit.

I, Jay Felger Phd., fell head-over-heels over Samantha Carter.

**_Another day has gone by _**

**_Another moon another sun _**

**_I can wait for you, my love_**

**_Don't want to do any harm_**

**_Just trying to get your attention_**

I've been here at the SGC for the total of 5 months now, I know everything that there is to know about SG-1. They are the best of the best. So when I saw them being taken prisoners by the Jaffa army, I decided. 

I HAVE TO HELP THEM.

I owe them, no scratch that, Earth owes them, a lot. They had saved the world 8 times, all I could do to repay them was save them just this once. I had a plan.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait...you mean do something? What do you mean? Do something? You're totally out of your mind, Felger. Mission protocol clearly states that if something goes wrong, we are to return to Stargate Command immediately. And you know what? Something went wrong." Coombs is shouting behind me.

Meyers adds, "Colonel O'Neill said it himself...we have to go back to Earth..." 

"I know what he said, but I'm the senior advisor on this mission and I'm making a command decision..." That's right, technically, I am in command of this mission now.

Cool.

"You're a lecturer in residence at M. I. T. ..." 

Is that an insult?

"Laugh all you want, but I studied every mission SG-1's ever been on, and the one thing they all have in common? They never leave a man behind....ever." I would never abandon you guys, just hang on tight, I will get you out in no time. Now, where's the naquada reactor again?

"Technically, they're not behind...we are." 

There it is, I pick the generator up. "Meyers, you go back through the gate...tell General Hammond what's happened." 

"What about us?" Coombs asks.

"We're goin' after SG-1." Generator ready, now, let's bring it to the transporter ring.

"No. Really." Coombs asks again. Didn't he get it? We could be heroes here ... saving SG-1. How cool does that sound? 

"You know that ship must have taken them back to the mother ship out in orbit. We can use this platform to ring up to it, but we have to act now before they're out of range." I start to hook the generator to the ring.

"No. Really." 

"Oh...what? You want their deaths on your hands?" I snap at him. I could actually be Major Carter's hero here, there is no way that I'm going to miss that.

"You're just adding our deaths to theirs." Hello Mr. Pessimistic, we're not going to die, we're going to save SG-1. 

Why is Meyers still here? Didn't I order him to go to the gate? I give him an irritated look, "Would you go!"

Finally, Meyers does as I told him to do. He is running towards the gate now. I look at Coombs, "Help me calibrate this?" 

"Jay...we haven't run any tests...we have no idea how stable the link will be, assuming we can get one." 

The link should be stable as long as I can find the right crystal, okay, which crystal is it? Ahh ... see, there you go, it's glowing now. I smile, "We're not out of range." 

"Jay...are you sure about his?" 

"Think about it, Simon...what would Colonel O'Neill do if he was here now?" I hand him a gun. 

"You want me to shoot you?" he holds the gun up, clearly not amused with my plan. But I don't care.

"Let's go." I walk inside the ring.

"All right." he was reluctant, but he followed me. The ring activates.

****

**_I hope you know who I am_**

**_Through all the letters I have sent you_**

**_Know I'm not the only one_**

**_Wanting and dreaming about you_**

Major Carter looked at the letter curiously, someone slid it under her quarter's door. Strange ... no one had ever sent her a letter to her quarters, usually all the letters were delivered to her lab. What made the letter more interesting was the fact that the letter was ... how could she put it ... it smelt nice. Like someone sprayed an expensive brand of perfume on it.

Slowly, she opened the envelope. Inside, there was a piece of paper ... a piece of PURPLE paper. Her eyebrows were raised as was her interest. She took out the paper and unfolded it. 

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_The color of the event horizon is so beautiful_

_And so are you _

She read the words again, was it supposed to be a poem? It didn't rhyme though. She just shrugged it off and chucked the paper into the bin. She had better things to do than revising people's poems. Who sent it anyway? Didn't they know that she was an astrophysicist? She wasn't a poet, for crying out loud. Send her a math problem, send her a physics problem, send her an alien gadget, then she would pay more attention to it.

**-^_^-**

She found the second letter two days later. Also slid under her quarter's door, still smelt nice. She gazed at it for a while, considering chucking it to the bin straight away. But if the letter was important ... she had to read it. That was right, not to read it meant ignorance, and she could not afford to do that. Not with her current job anyway.

So, she opened the envelope and surprise, surprise, it contained a piece of purple paper inside it. She took it out and unfolded it.

_The DNA might reveal the secrets of life_

_And Watson and Crick might have received the noble prize_

_But your theories save us from doom_

_And only you could save me from my misery_

She read the letter for the second ... and the third ... and the fourth time. Just to make sure. Yep, just like she thought, it still didn't rhyme. Nice try though, more original than the first one. And then the purple paper joined his predecessor in Major Carter's bin. 

**-^_^-**

Third letter came in four days after the second one.

_Isaac Newton wrote the laws of motion_

_The second one is for gravity_

_Your brain keeps the gate in action_

_All for the sake of humanity_

Third time lucky, she had to resist the urge to clap. Whoever the writer was, he/she had actually managed to write a rhyming poem this time. And it was quite good as well, very authentic. She took a double look at the envelope and the paper, no sign on who was the sender. But she didn't care. So the first two purple papers held a welcoming party for the third one.

**_Two different worlds between us _**

**_You're on the spotlight far from my touch_**

**_I can't wait here forever_**

**_For a sign from your eyes_**

**_The magic I wish I could have_**

"Please do not venture from this place until we have returned. Should you be discovered, your lives would be forfeit." One of the good Jaffa says while Coombs and I are hidden behind a stack of golden crates.

"You got it." Coombs answers them. And then they left us alone inside the cargo bay.

My head is still spinning, Colonel O'Neill's words are still ringing in my ears.

_"We're on a mission, you nit."_

It is the 'nit' part that keeps repeating in my mind, there was no need to get that angry, all I wanted to do was help. 

"You try to help people, this is the thanks you get." I still can't believe that.

"I should have shot you." Coombs says, I shoot him an annoyed glare. How dare he say that? We did what was needed to be done. If only SG-1 told us about the 'be captured on purpose' part, we wouldn't be here in the first part. 

See ... not my fault.

****

**_I should have walked away _**

**_Cause I knew that we can't ever be together_**

**_I should have closed my mind_**

**_ Should've known that this love can't go any further_**

**_I should've stopped myself from this dream cause life_**

**_Will never want you to want me _**

**_Even... in my dreams _**

**_In my dreams... _**

**_In my dreams... _**

Oh My God.

I saved SG-1.

Wow.

I actually saved them.

No words can describe how I feel right now. Pride, joy, relief, delight, self-satisfaction, and so much more. Standing near the gate in the medal ceremony where I am one of the recipients has magnified all those feelings.

"For bravery in the face of grave danger, I hereby award Simon Coombs and Jay Felger, each, the Air Force Civilian Award for Valor." General Hammond makes the speech. My heart leaps in anticipation.

Colonel O'Neill, my living hero steps up and takes out two medals from the Airman, he then turns and moves towards us. He then pins the medals to our chest, while he is doing that, he says, "Despite the fact that you gentlemen disobeyed my orders, which, in my little world, constitutes screwing up ... " he looks at me when he emphasis the word 'screwing up'. I could only offer him a weak smile as he continues, " twice, the truth is, we wouldn't be here without you. You are true heroes."

He then shakes my hand. I won't wash this hand ... ever, "Thank you, Colonel." He then moves to Coombs and shakes his hand as well. After he retreats, Major Carter approaches us in her blue uniform. She looks ... gracious. I would do anything to be with her. And I mean anything. 

She gives Coombs a peck on the cheek. There is a loud applause from the crowd down the ramp, Meyers is one of them. She then approaches me, ahhh ... the look that she gives me could make me die a happy man. Her hands moves up to my face and before I even know it, she kisses me. 

Divine.

I'm in heaven.

Let me enjoy this ...

"Felger! Felger! Jay!" Coombs's voices. Be quiet Coombs! I'm kissing a beautiful woman here.

Something poked me in the face, "Oh ... what?" 

"Snap out of it."

The gateroom's scene has faded, transforms to the grey walls of the SGC lab.

"Yeah ... sorry."

A man could dream, right? 

"Calibration scales for the ring power source?"

I hand him the paper, "Right there ... right ... there."

"Geek." I could hear him mutter under his breath.

Hey, he is as geeky as I am, "Nerd."

Now where's the purple paper again? I have another inspiration for a new poem.

_***Finish***_

AN: This song was actually a quite sad song, but when I saw 'The Other Guy' I just though that this was perfect g. Please do send reviews and feedbacks. Merry Christmas everybody.

http://fly.to/bluetopazfic/


End file.
